Paige and her toy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Nice lil' oneshot about Paige.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Paige and her toy**

 **Paige McCullers sit on her bed in her room. She's 16 years old and right now she's very nervous. She's home alone, but the reason she is so nervous is because of what she plan to do.**

She plan to fuck herself with a dildo for the very first time in her life.

Only a few hours ago, Paige bought a dildo in the local sex shop.

Yes, Paige is only 16, but she used a fake ID.

"Oh my gosh, can't believe I'm about to use this plastic schlong in me..." says a very nervous Paige.

Paige slowly pull off her sweatpants and underwear, but leave her Rosewood Sharks t-shirt on.

"Let's go..." mumbles Paige as she grab her new shiny medium-sized green plastic dildo and genly slide it into her pussy.

Paige move the dildo in and out and in and out slowly in her pussy and it feels good.

"Ahhh, holy shit, so sexy!" moans Paige.

Paige use the dildo a little faster.

"Mmm, awesome!" moans Paige.

Paige is happy.

"Yeah...nice..." moans Paige.

Paige pretend that a certain awesome swim girl is the one who control the dildo.

"Yes! Emily...do me, make me cum, please." moans Paige.

Paige has a huge crush on Emily Fields, but Paige has never told anyone that.

"Mmm, fuck...yes! Drill me with that plastic dick, Emily. It feels so good." moans Paige.

Paige use the dildo harder in her pussy.

"Awww! Fuck, yeah!" moans Paige in sexual joy.

Paige is happy. This feels much better than using only fingers.

"So sexy..." moans Paige.

22 minutes later.

"Oh my goodness!" moans Paige with pleasure as she get a big sweet orgasm.

Paige let go of the dildo and simply let it plop out from her pussy.

"Wow! That was fucking wonderful." says a very happy Paige.

Paige hide the dildo under her bed and then takes a nap.

2 hours later Paige wakes up when her mom knock on the door to Paige's bedroom.

Paige put her sweatpants and underwear back on and then opens the door.

"Mom." says Paige.

"Paige, what have you been doing?" says Paige's mom.

"Sleeping." says Paige.

"Okay." says Paige's mom.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"See you for dinner in about an hour." says Paige's mom.

"And dinner is what exactly?" says Paige.

"Fish-pie, just the way Aunt Karen made it." says Paige's mom.

"Yay! Sounds sooo yummy!" says a happy Paige.

"I'm glad you think so, girl." says Paige's mom.

"Thanks, mommy." says Paige.

4 days later.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Paige, fucking herself with the dildo.

It feels awesome for her.

"Awww, so fucking awesome!" moans Paige.

Paige wear only her Sharks shirt, just like last time.

"Damn, this feels so good...!" moans Paige. "I'm all horny and wet."

Paige is very horny.

"This is very erotic." moans Paige.

Paige use the dildo faster.

"Ahhh, holy crap!" moans Paige with pleasure as she cum.

Paige pull out the dildo from her pussy.

4 years later.

"Paige, your green dildo is that old...?" says Emily.

"Yeah, it was my first sex toy." says Paige. "I still remember the day when I bought it. I was so nervous."

"So was I when I bought my first beginner dildo." says Emily.

"Really, babe? You always seem so confident." says Paige.

"Well...I'm not...sometimes, but far from always, babe." says Emily.

"Alright, Em. I still think you're so awesome though." says Paige.

"Thanks, so are you." says Emily.

"I used to think about you when I fucked myself with the dildo back then." says Paige.

"Oh, did you? That's so sweet. I'm your first and only crush." says Emily with a cute sexy smile.

"I still have my old green dildo despite you giving me that cool sexy luxury rabbit dildo for my birthday last year." says Paige.

"I'm glad you love the luxury dildo. Ali found it in a French online sex toy store and suggested it to me." says Emily.

"French huh? That explains why I couldn't read the stuff written on the box." says Paige.

"Spencer can give you free French lessons if you want." says Emily.

"Thanks, but I don't need it. I mean, it is kinda obvious how a dildo is supposed to be used, right, Em?" says Paige.

"Yeah, so true." says Emily.

"Do you have a luxury dildo too?" says Paige.

"Yes and it's almost like the one I gave you, but black instead of blue." says Emily. "Alison's seen it once and she's teasing me, in a friendly way of course, and saying that because my dildo is back, I wanna get fucked by a black man. She say 'Once you go black, you ain't going back' or something..."

"So typical of Alison to say stuff like that." says Paige with a smile.

"Yeah, she love sexy things." says Emily.

"She clearly does. I've seen her collection of sex toys and porn DVDs." says Paige.

"Me too. That collection's huge." says Emily.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
